Essek
Originating from a lush garden-world on the outskirts of the Lagoon Nebula, the Essek are new to the Conclave, though not new to contact with alien species. Formerly a pseudo-theocratic warlike species, the Essek have ostensibly discarded their warlike ways for a more peaceful association with the species of the Conclave. Some within the Conclave (the Ravoll in particular) watch the Essek sceptically, however, concerned over the rle that the Essek's religion plays in their politics, waiting to see if the Essek will return to their warlike ways. History Origins The evolution of the Essek seems to be curiously unique among the known species of the galaxy. Originally made up of two very distinct sub-species, the first stages of tribalism and civilisation were largely dominated by periods of warefare between these groups. While the Kassak - the warrior sect - obviously had the upper hand in most engagements due to their sheer physical power, the organisation and ingenuity of the Massar - the worker, or craftspeople, sect - resulted in an overall stalemate between the two sub-species which could have resulted in mutual annihilation had it not been for one of the most significant events in the history of the Essek species as a whole. Perhaps as a result of inter-breeding between the sub-species, though not necessarily so, a third sub-species grew to such a size that it gained a power-base of its own. What would become known as Askari - the religious, or enlightened, sect - exhibited unusual psionic talents as well as a great propensity for introspection and forethought. As the first Askari grew in power and gained some measure of fame amongst both the Kassak and Massar, they became diplomats, collectively espousing the initial tenets of what would one day become the articles of faith known as the Kessen - or the Teachings. The religion of the Askari flourished amongst the Essek over the next few hundred years, with a golden age of peace and development that lead to total dominance of the Essek homeworld (from which the name of the species as a whole is derived). As the Essek civilisation developed further and further, the Askari developed the Kessen so that it placed a greater emphasis on unity through duty, elucidating the concept of Saak, or one's role in the universe (much like the Terran religious concept of dharma). By following your Saak, taught the Askari, you further the unity of the Essek as a whole, and could regard your life as a pious one. As the world came together, the Askari spent less and less time focusing their efforts on diplomacy and inter-sub-species relations, and more on their own innate abilities. It was at this point that the first of their kind achieved Makar - totality, enlightenment, or "self-willing". This individual seemed to be so in touch with the fabric of space and time around them that they could literally be said to be able to accomplish anything. As they assisted more and more masters to achieve Makar, the news of their abilities spread to other Essek. The Kessen was redeveloped again, hailing the first master as their "god", a practice that has continued to the current time (for good or ill). Eventually, the Essek achieved space-travel, and started to colonise their home system, eventually making first contact with another species on the outskirts of their system whose presence had been heretofore masked by quirks in the makeup of an asteroid belt in their home system. This species, whose name is not mentioned in many of the historical texts (except for references to the "first unbelievers"), had become significantly advanced in the area of particle science and had begun the first tentative experiments into jump-gate technology. Before this could be completed, however, they encountered the Essek. While curious and impressed at this other species' degree of development and technological advancement, the essek had an expectation that this species (some of which worshipped an absent, supernatural deity) should convert to the obviously true beliefs of the Essek themselves. The refusal of their fellow inhabitants in the system (in light of the disagreement over whether the Essek's "god" was truly a god at all) lead to holy war. The Askari, aware that the Kassak seemed almost redundant in their roles, directed the Massar to construct great ships and engines of war, and began a forced conversion of that species, resulting in their eventual extinction over the years. As the Essek grew beyond their home system and encountered more and more species that had a similar viewpoint to their original "enemies", the Essek's holy war became a crusade of conversion against all species in local space. Many species were relegated to slave status (with some still subjugated under Essek rule), while others converted to following the Kessen either willingly (particularly the case in primitive species) or out of self-interest (in the case of non space-faring species). Both were assimilated into the Essek as nominal citizens, but none possessed similar opportunities to true Essek, and so became minor parties in what was becoming known as the Essek Unity. Eventually, as the Essek strayed further and further into the Lagoon Nebula, they encountered the Ravoll. Essek analysts revealed that the Ravoll had no religion to speak of whatsoever (which didn't go over well with the Askari) and that despite the fact they had recently emerged from some manner of internal conflict, they were in full reconstruction mode. What was more, the Ravoll's technology was more or less on par with the Essek's. Initial contact went poorly. The first indication of the presence of the Essek to the Ravoll was the presence of a war-fleet on the outskirts of the Ravoll's home system. From this, a delegation of Askari preachers and Massar diplomats visited the Ravoll in their attempt to convert the local population. For reasons that the Esseck do not fully understand (nor that have been fully explained by the Ravoll) the majority of the delegation, once it became apparent why they were there, were murdered by the Ravoll and war ensued. The war-fleet on the outskirts of the system moved to engage the Ravoll in preparation for an invasion, but powerful defenses held the Essek at bay until the Ravoll could form a fleet of their own, eventually breaking the siege and driving the Essek away from their homeworld. The fight was far from over, however, and the war that ensued was brutal. The two sides seemed evenly matched; though the Ravoll called on some recent contacts in order to end the war before irreparable damage was done to their rebuilding effort. Emergency communication from the Ravoll summoned a Conclave Sentinel Fleet largely under command of the Jag Thuul (fresh from a military build-up due to their own internal schism recently). With a number of Vereen diplomats on board, the Conclave Fleet managed to isolate both parties, and the Essek were forced to stop fighting by an outside force for the first time in their history. After this, the Essek entered into discussions with the Conclave, and the Askari went into deep deliberation during their advisements to the Unity Council of the Essek government. Eventually, the Essek agreed to put aside their war against the Ravoll and petitioned for admission into the Conclave (a petition that was bitterly resisted by the Ravoll). Having been accepted into the Conclave, the Askari are promoting a more diplomatic approach to other species - downplaying the traditional forced-conversion approach and attempting to build bridges. While most of the Essek have a great deal of faith in the wisdom of their God, there are those within the Essek that do not agree, some of which are happy to raise this in official council meetings. The curious thing is, while the Essek have pledged not to pursue wars of conversion against members of the Conclave, there has been no directive from either the Askari or the Unity Council countermanding the general policy of crusade against unbeliever races, and it remains to be seen whether the Essek have turned over a new leaf completely, or have merely ensured that one border has been secured. Current Events When it was taken up, the quantum processor was seen as a marvellous boon by the Essek in the context of jump-gate technology. Their gates became multi-directional, and their assets could be well spread out amongst their existing colonies. With less reliance on military thinking for the supply and independence of colonies, the Essek began to think in a more civic fashion about their jump capability, focusing on the development of a transit and trade network, as opposed to a simple (or not-so-simple) chain of supply. This changed a great deal when the data-Eclipse took away what the Essek so recently gained. Many within the Unity regarded this as a challenge - to see whether they could be counted on not to rely on alien technologies, but used them to their own end (that being the furtherance of the Unity). While still somewhat able to communicate with nearby colonies, their location on the outer edge of the Lagoon Nebula meant that their worlds were slightly further apart than other Conclave races, and their communications were never going to be as effective at traversing interstellar distances. It was at this point that their God went into seclusion and communicated through previously unknown means with high-ranking priests within the Askari. These "Oracles" communicated what was needed to re-establish a jump-link with each colony, and in turn became acclaimed for their proximity to the God. Since the reactivation of the quantum-processor system, the Essek have been very slow to change back to the innovative multi-directional gates, preferring their own technology of unidirectional gates. Far from being simple pragmatism, however, thee is a sense of religious fervour about it, as though the faithful of the Essek Unity have become distrustfu of alien innovation. What's more, the Oracles of some of the furthest-flung planets of the Unity have developed some measure of a cult of their own, given their "proximity" to the God (and despite the fact that it has not communicated with them since). while this worries the Unity Council to some degree, most of the Councillors fel helpless to intervene in a matter of faith, and the Askari debates over what measures should be taken (and the consequences thereof). Culture Technology Generally speaking, the Essek are more or less as advanced as the majority of other species in most areas. They do, however, have more of a command of genetic technologies than most other Conclave species given their interest in the interactions between the sub-species that make up the Essek as a whole. The main area in which they are significantly more advanced than most species is in the exploration of psionic talent. With an entire sect - the Askari - focused on the manifestations of psionic talent, their skill in this area is not underestimated by the Conclave, and a number of serious discussions have begun between the Essek and some of their new "friends" within the Conclave. Unfortunately, the more spiritual approach to these talents doesn't always work well with the more technological approach of other species and progress in this area has been slow (and the Askari don't feel any particular motivation to de-spiritualise their teachings for the benefit of aliens). While there is a significant mass-market culture amongst the Essek, there is significant praise heaped upon hand-crafted items, given the extent to which the "role" of the Messen is emphasised in this regard. Many powerful Essek (from all sub-species) often patronise gifted Messen artists and craftspeople and there is a vibrant culture of competition between both patrons and artists. Society The impact of having a physical "god" should never be underestimated, and the Essek are a civilisation governed by piety through unity. Each Essek thinks deeply about their role within the Unity, then seeks to exemplify that role in order to emphasise their pious nature. While this superficially seems similar to the Thuul's Doctrine, there is a difference in that it is less focused on the individual, and more on the contribution that one's role makes to the overall unity of the Essek as a whole. To some extent as well, individual Essek are limited to specific roles dependant on their sub-species and certain circumstances of their birth. Rites of passage, presided over by the Askari, focus primarily on discovering one's role within the Unity, giving an individual Essek direction and purpose in life. Most of the time, these roles seem well suited to the Essek in question, but occasionally there is initial rebellion against such "assigned" roles. Eventually, such rebellious Essek either cease to be rebellious and come to an accomodation of their role, or are ostracised by the Unity. The role of the Messen within the Unity is to contribute to the physical well-being of the Essek as a whole through their works. This covers the immediately obvious health-care, construction, and other tangible goods, but also includes cultural goods such as music, literature, and works of art. Each Messen is also encouraged to put as much of their own personality into their works before disseminating them, as the Askari teach that it is only through the Unity that an Essek may find true expression of their inner self. The Kassak, on the other hand, find their purpose in battle, training, and discipline. While family lineages are common, individual Kassak are placed into geographically or strategically aligned houses, which focus on specific tasks or areas of study. Large, generally quite dour and imposing, the Kassak are largely defined by their deep faith in the idea of a greater Unity. Driven by centuries of tradition developed while on crusade for their God, the Kassak teach that it is only through battle for the Unity that a Kaasak can gain true glory. While the Messen see to the physical well-being of the Essek, and the Kassak see to their security, the Askari see to the spiritual well-being and unity of the species as a whole. Somewhat playing the role of the power behind the throne, the opinion of the Askari plays a great part in civic decision-making and ritual plays a large part in everyday life. At the apex of the Askari is the God. This being, arguably omnipotent, is an immortal figure of unique foresight and wisdom - at least as far as the Essek are concerned. While the God doesn't have an official position within the Unity Council, it is nevertheless the primary moving force behind many shifts in policy. Effective governance of the Essek is by the Unity Council, made up if representatives of each of the three sects. The Askari representatives are nominated to the Council by the edict of the living God itself, and are often (though not always) old and powerful masters within the Askari. Messen representatives are nominated by an entity known as "the Summit", which is a collection of all the Messen houses and cooperatives above a certain size. The Summit convenes to decide which houses or cooperatives may nominate a representatives based on the contribution these entities have made to the Unity as a whole. Finally, Kassak representatives are decided through a process of ritualised duelling, more akin to a tournament. Only the best warriors (in tests of martial as well as strategic) prowess are admitted to become representatives, ensuring that the best examples of the Kassak are put forward. At the moment, the Council is somewhat divided on interpreting the latest advice from the Askari, that peace be made with the Ravoll and that they join the Conclave. All but one of the Kassak strongly disagree with peace as a new policy, but accept that peace with the Conclave was the best choice. In the long run, however, these two representatives see the crusade as far from over. The one, somewhat dissenting Kassak doesn't hold the war to be over completely, however, and favours a more insidious war of subtle conversion - a sentiment that he is still exploring with other Councillors. All of the Messen representatives are somewhat disappointed that the crusade seems to be over (they are pious Essek after all), but are happy that this may be an opportunity for internal development - an attitude that is encouraged by the Askari representatives, all of which are largely inscrutable over the God's aims in this latest shift in policy. External Relations The Conclave On the whole, the vast majority of the Essek tow the party line that peace with the Conclave is the way forward for the Unity. The Askari promote it (to a certain extent) as an example of inter-species Unity, though are quick to point out differences and “the Essek way of doing things”. The Messen are perhaps the most open overall, and seem very interested in alien innovations as well as opportunities for trade and diplomacy, though certain high-ranking and powerful members of the craftsperson sect are loathe to rely overmuch on such ties given the relatively recent data-eclipse. The most complex interaction with the Conclave by far comes from the Kassak. The Warrior sect sees the Conclave as powerful potential allies, a somewhat secured front, and a worrying development in expansionist doctrine (depending on to whom one speaks). While the complexity of all these views is not immediately apparent in most of the population, the Unity Council must negotiate them all, leaving the Essek almost holding their breath for an event to cause them to jump one way or another. The Vereen Almost as much as the Essek confuse the Vereen, the Vereen confuse the Essek. At first glance, the Vereen come the closest to a form of Unity as the Essek, and this is something that most Essek can appreciate. On closer inspection, however, to the pious Essek eye it looks like a barely constrained chaos without the guiding hand of religion and purpose. While they acknowledge that the Vereen appoint a single leader for their Hierarchy, this individual seems to be nothing more than a figurehead and holds no true guiding power over the hearts and minds of their citizens. As such, Essek policy makers regard Vereen political interests as somewhat fickle (not far from the truth, but not quite grasping it all either). Unfortunately, certain radical elements within the Unity have begun to agitate that perhaps the Vereen way of life (the constant politicisation of every issue) constitutes a religion unto itself, and stands a threat to the Unity and the faith in their Teachings. While this doesn’t gain too much traction with the populace, it has been slowly growing in strength over the years. The Thuul The Essek's attitude to the Thuul is largely coloured by the Kassak's respect for the Jag Thuul, particularly their military. On the whole, the Essek see the Thuul is a focused and dedicated civilisation not completely unlike their own. The secularism of the both groups of Thuul concerns the more paternalistic amongst the Essek, however, and while there is a great amount of respect the Unity does not entertain the prospect of close relations in the near future. This is mainly because the similarities between the Essek and the Thuul only run skin deep, and the more fundamental difference between individualism (amongst the Thuul) and collectivism (within the Essek) clearly separate the two civilisations on a large number of issues. Still, if there is anything that would hold back the Essek from outright contravention of Conclave treaties it would be the concern over Thuul involvement in any hostilities. The Ravoll To say that the Essek and the Ravoll have a belligerent history together would be a massive understatement. While a state of armistice remains between the two civilisations, most Essek see the job as far from over. As the only “unifying” operation that was not seen through to completion, the Essek have a mixed reaction. Some see the job as only halfdone, and believe that the time will come when the Ravoll and the Essek will go to war once again. Others believe that the Ravoll have shown themselves to be capable adversaries, and there are more important things to do now, so see fit to (somewhat) politely ignore them, resulting in a cool reaction. Still fewer (perhaps overly optimistic) Essek extend this respect into dreams of eventual open relations with the Ravoll and agitate as far as they can within the Unity for greater integration and relations with the Conclave as a way to build bridges with the Ravoll. Unfortunately, these mixed approaches have not seen any degree of focusing by the Unity Council, though circumstances are not pushing them to any resolution any time soon. For the time being, the Ravoll and the Essek seem content enough to keep one another at arm's length. The Froan The Froan are a mixed bag to the Essek. While they are not a member of the Conclave (which marks them as being somewhat divisive), they nevertheless have something of a collectivist approach (though not to the same extent as the Essek) and some within the Unity have some regard for an alien species that can forge its own way without joining the Conclave. Given the amount of attention that the Essek must afford to Conclave species, as well as species bordering on their own sphere of influence, there aren't that many interactions between the Unity and the Froan Combine. What few that exist, however, are fruitful. Froan traders seem to have taken a sincere interest in art and other cultural products of the Essek, comparing the quality of the work with their own. Many high-ranking Froan House members now sport Essek sculptures and other art among their collections, and the trade has seen cultural links begin to flourish. For now, these links have largely been unattended by the Askari and the Kassak, given that both have more present concerns within the Unity's sphere of influence. Some Askari, however, are perhaps a little concerned that Messen traders and artisans are not pushing the religious part of their culture as much as they could be in trading with the Froan and it remains to be seen how the Froan Combine would react to such a development. The Avar On the whole, the Avar are still something of a mystery to the majority of the Essek, and few hold any interest in finding out more about this elusive species. While they have heard the tales of the “Ancient” Avar, the Unity has more pressing concerns than worrying about an apparently advanced species that has no government or civilisation to speak of and doesn't appear to have any desire to expand or invade other civilisations. Some within the Askari, however, have heard rumours of the Avar's “Observatory” and this has piqued their interest. While a far cry from abandoning the faith in their God completely, the religious ramifications from this temple of sorts (given the Avar's reputation as seers) generates a large amount of interest among the religious sect. For now, however, the only Avar encountered by the Essek seem to be from some of the wandering Septs, and not from the Observatory, so any conversations have largely ended in disappointment. The Terran Republic The Essek don't hold much faith for the Republic, which they see as divided by greed, corporate interests, rampant individualism, faithlessness and outright xenophobia (while at the same time avoiding similar charges of xenophobia themselves). Fortunately, circumstances don't afford the Essek much of an opportunity to interact with the Republic, so such an attitude doesn't provide much of a barrier to relations between the two species. While there isn't much in the way of relations to speak of between the Republic and the Unity, certain goods (such as quantum-processors) means that the two species do have to have some contact every now and then. To their credit, the Essek conduct such meetings with an air of necessity about them and they are usually professional and brief, which earns them some measure of respect from Republic trade negotiators (if a little naïve over the fact that this “professionalism” comes from a somewhat judgemental attitude). The Free Terran Systems As the humans that broke with their home government, the Essek were both dismayed that a civilisation would break their own Unity, but at the same time could see that these systems wanted something more from their lives than the soulless ethic promoted by the Republic. Essek ambassadors continue to communicate with the FTS and attempt to promote the ideals of the Unity with the ruling hierarchy. These ambassadors, while they continue to be optimistic, are finding their attempts to convince the FTS of the importance of religion (specifically, their religion) not gaining much ground, however. Still, they continue to keep diplomatic lines open in attempt to guide these humans down what they see as the visionary path. Psionic Abilities Needless to say, much of the society of the Essek revolves around the use of psionic talents by the Askari. Focusing on Photon and Electron manipulation, Essek psionics focuses on some of the more observable energy states and as such often plays a vital role in such studies. Arguably the most advanced in psionic ability studies with the exception of the Avar, the Essek are somewhat limited in their studies by their religious mindset. While their religion is enlightenment based, this enlightenment concerns the nature of the world around them, rather than the physical nature of the powers they wield, and most of the paths to greater aptitude with talents involve meditation and religious ritual, which causes no small amount of consternation amongst researchers of other species, enthusiastic about learning more insights into psionics. The Essek society as a whole more or less worships psionics in the form of their God, who is arguably the very manifestation of mastery over photons and electrons. As a symbol of divine power, then, psionic talent holds a great deal of power within the Essek culture, though not without its limitations. Other talents, which do present from time to time, though typically from subordinate species of the Essek Unity, are not particularly understood or regarded as “proper” by many within the Unity, and so are not afforded the same measure of regard. Category:Species of Eclipse Category:Members of the Conclave